narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuraigan
}} Yuraigan (由来眼, Origin Eye) is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai originating from Kaname Soga and was passed on to his descendants. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu" of Shizenhōjōkai, the others being the Hametsugan and the .... Overview The Yuraigan is a unique genetic mutation born within the eyes of Kaname Soga. Stated to have been formed from a union between the abilities of his parents, along with the power of his ancestors. The Yuraigan appears as light purple, with a large outer ring with three circles and an inner three hollow circles along the circumference. Abilities The Yuraigan, like its parental dōjutsu, gives the user enhanced perception. When activated the Yuraigan allows the user to perceive chakra and store a memory of a individual's chakra; allowing them to instantly pick up an individual simply based on their chakra signature. Through the perception of chakra, a user is able to determine an individual elemental affinity. While the Yuraigan does not make the user immune to genjutsu, it does allow them to identify when they or another is placed underneath one. Like that of the Sharingan, the Yuraigan is stated to have two unique base abilities, located in one of the two eyes. The left eye being referred to as the Eye of Yin (会得の目, Etoku no Me), as it grants the user unique mental capabilities. Through the left eye, the user is granted the ability to produce unique mental energy with they can manipulate and use in two different ways. The first of the two allows them to form the energy into various weapons. Unlike traditional weapon they are unable to cause physical damage to an individual. They are capable of causing mental damage to a target, allowing the user to mimic the effects of real damage without leaving a trace. The complexity, strength and durability of the users weapons is compounded on their own knowledge of said weapon they are attempting to create. While the weapons do not require chakra in order to form, a user can amplify the effects by combining the mental energy with their chakra. The second application of the energy is by channeling the energy into their body the user is granted limited telekinetic abilities. Allowing the user to fly, control object depending on weight and push or pull objects. Like its first ability by combining it with chakra allows the user to ramp up their control of object depending on the amount of chakra used. The right eye being referred to as the Eye of Yang (会得の目, Etoku no Me), as it grants the user unique physical capabilities. Through the left eye, the user is granted the ability to produce unique physical energy with they can manipulate and use in two different ways. The first method of use is by channeling the energy around their body, forming a shell which protects the user from attacks depending on the amount of energy used. While the shell can't be seen with the naked eyes, sensor ninja are able to sense it. The second method of use is by channeling the energy into their bodies. Doing so increases their physical capabilities from greater to extreme levels depending on the amount used. When used in conjunction with chakra the energy gains allowing the user to link with another individual to increase their physical strength as well. When in possession of both eyes the use is granted an additional set of abilities, which have been called the Power of Synchronization (威勢の同期式,Isei no dōkishiki). Through this power the user is able to synch with another individual, allowing them to share and use each others techniques, rather it be learned or physical as along as their are connected. When used on a person, the individual's eyes reflect the Yuraigan. When used on an creature the user gains physical traits of said creature. Lastly by combining the energy of the eyes together the user is granted a unique final third ability. While both eyes does not use chakra as it produces and uses its own unique energy, said energy much like chakra is not infinite. Making it possible for the user energy to run out. Should this happen the eyes will revet back to normal; becoming unusable until the energy recharges. In addition while each eye has two function, they can not be used together. Trivia * Yurai 由来 can be translated as Destiny, Origin or Source. * while being considered a Kekkei Genkai of his descendants. Only Kaname's Yuraigan is classified as a Kekkei Mora, as it encompasses the blood and abilities of his clan. * Kaname has stated that though his Yuraigan, he is able to sense the pull of other Yuraigan. As a result of this, he is able to identity his descendents. Also See * Teiōgan * Hametsugan Category:Dojutsu